


unexpected surprise

by Birdschach



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, FE Kink Meme, Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge, Happy Birthday Charlotte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 23:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdschach/pseuds/Birdschach
Summary: Charlotte never expected someone would try to court her. Or that it would work so well.





	unexpected surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is both a fill for the Fire Emblem Kink Meme, for this prompt; https://fe-kink-meme-2.tumblr.com/post/160140798265/peri-cooks-a-lunch-for-charlotte-and-charlotte-is
> 
> And an entry for the Femslash Big Bang Monthly Challenge for May, the theme of which is Happiness.
> 
> And, last but not least, a fic for Charlotte's birthday!

“What’d you need to see me for anyway, Peri?” Charlotte asks, as the colorful cavalier leads the fighter by the hand, presumably to her quarters. 

“Awh, it’s a surprise, Charlotte! You wouldn’t want me to spoil it, would you?” Peri answers, a question for a question, giggling all the while. “I know you’re kind of a weirdo, but I’m sure you still love a good surprise!”

“You’re not dragging me off on a killing spree or anything, right?”

“Oh, no! Nothing like that! Though I bet you’d be a lot of fun for something like that, you’re so strong and great in a fight! It’s always such a delight watching you fight!”

For some reason, Charlotte finds herself blushing. Peri’s only complimenting her strength, but from her, that’s some mighty high praise. Thinking of Peri watching her so intensely is exciting, in its own way, though Charlotte isn’t entirely sure why. Regardless, nothing she does is going to deter her energetic friend, or get her to reveal her secret early. Charlotte will simply have to wait, as Peri drags her along.

~X~

“Okay, okay, now cover your eyes!” Peri commands, standing ready to fling her door open. “You’ve gotta see it all at once, or it’s no good!”

“Alright, if you say so…” Charlotte complies, covering her eyes. Of course, she is tempted to peek, but Peri is surprisingly perceptive, and would likely notice such a trick. While blinded, she hears the handle turn, and the door open, feels Peri’s hand grabbing her by the shoulder, as she is slowly guided into the room. Peri lets go, and takes a step away, before speaking.

“You can open your eyes now!”

And Charlotte does. When she sees what Peri’s spread out, she gasps. It is a lunch that would surprise most, comprised of Charlotte’s favorite foods. Most of them are simple dishes, that were staples of her life with her family, but Peri put her own spin on them, adding her own flair. Charlotte is so surprised, it takes her a moment to speak. The moment draws out like a knife for Peri, with how much she’s put into the meal.

“I… you… Peri, how did you even do this?” Charlotte asks, finally.

“Come on, silly! I asked what food you liked the most. It was kinda surprising, I thought you’d like fancier stuff, but I hope this turned out delicious! Please, help yourself! I wanted to have lunch with you, to show you my cooking!”

With Peri’s encouragement, and the alluring scent of the meal, Charlotte doesn’t take much convincing. After she tries each dish, hardly able to contain how wonderful it is, Peri joins her, and it isn’t long before the two of them are done.

“Thanks, Peri. That was delicious and… well, really sweet. No one’s really done anything like that for me before, and it means a lot.”

“Awh, it’s nothing! I see you make lunch for people all the time, and I want to be your friend like that too!” Peri says, and Charlotte perks up a bit. She can’t help but wonder; Peri surely knows that Charlotte is trying to win over the men she cooks for, but Peri said she wanted to be friends “like that” specifically. 

“This is much better than anything I could ever do… Gods, Peri, you’re really lucky, you know that?”

“Whatcha mean, Charlotte?”

“You’re just… well, you’re just  _ you.  _ You were born a noble, you’re adorable looking exactly how you want, and you don’t let anything hold you back from being you. I’m really jealous, honestly. Even with your penchant for murder, I’m sure you could have your pick of most of the army, even the Royal Family probably wouldn’t resist you… especially since you’re Xander’s retainer on top of it all. I mean, you make a lunch like this, and anyone would fall for you.”

“Anyone would, huh? Does that mean I won?” Peri asks, grinning victoriously, her raspy voice sounding so overjoyed. Charlotte is left confused, having no idea what Peri could mean. Was she trying to compete? Was this whole lunch just a show of Peri’s superiority? That doesn’t seem like something Peri would do, but the idea of it makes Charlotte furious. That is, until Peri rises from the table, takes a few steps towards Charlotte, and bends, bringing her face level to Charlotte’s.

Without another word, she grabs Charlotte’s shoulders, and presses her lips to the blonde’s. It’s a clumsy, albeit passionate, kiss, and one that takes Charlotte completely by surprise. Still, the fighter feels her rage dissipate, like steam in the wind. Her tension melts, and she kisses back. For a moment, the two know nothing but the feeling of their first kiss, the heat that builds up in their bodies. Peri feels excitement, finally going for what she’s wanted. Charlotte feels strange, not entirely sure where all of this is coming from, but thrilled nonetheless.

When they pull apart, their kiss finally ending, Charlotte is blushing. She feels a warmth spreading through her, one of passion, as she looks over the girl who stands so very close to her. She always looked at Peri as a friend, and nothing more, but the air between them had shifted. Now, Charlotte notices just how adorable the cavalier is, and jealousy is no longer her primary reaction.

Her mind whirls, thinking of just how perfect it could all be. Obviously, spending time with Peri is something she enjoys, and on top of that, Peri  _ is _ a born noble, Before Charlotte can open her mouth to speak, to put her thoughts to words, Peri is starting her confession.

“I really hope that you’re right, Charlotte. That anyone would fall for a lunch like that… because I’d really like it if you’d fall for me! Sure, you’re a little weird, but I like that! And you’re so pretty, it’s breathtaking. I think I love you, Charlotte.”

“Peri... “ Charlotte says, still wrapping her head around all of this. “I might need some time to think to be sure, but… I think I could fall for you. I think I already started to, but didn’t notice.”

“Really? You mean it?” Peri asks, practically bouncing. “Hooray! I’m so glad it worked!”

“It wasn’t just the lunch, Peri. It’s hard not to fall for someone so cute, and so true to herself. I… damn it, I think I do love you. The more I think about it, the more sure I am.”

“Then I want you to think about it lots and lots! That way you don’t have any doubts!”

“I don’t think you need to worry about that, it’s going to be hard not to think of you, I’d bet.”

“Well, why don’t we do more than just think?” Peri asks. The question hangs for a moment, with Charlotte not entirely sure she heard the cavalier right. That certainly  _ sounded _ like an invitation, but was it really? And, though there is certainly an undeniable heat building up within Charlotte, should she give in to that when things are only just starting between the two of them?

“I… what do you mean, Peri?” Charlotte asks, wanting to be sure of what Peri meant. 

“So silly! You know  _ exactly _ what I mean!” Peri says, shaking her head. “But… I guess I could show you!”

Before Charlotte can respond, Peri has pushed her chair back from the table at which they dined, and is kneeling down between her legs. Charlotte feels her multicolored hair brush against her thighs, as Peri begins trailing kisses up the well-toned legs of her would-be lover. Charlotte begins to lose herself in the soft brush of Peri’s lips, the warmth of her breath, the feel of her hair, until the heat of her arousal swells. She moans softly, and Peri responds with a change in tactic. Rather than a kiss, her next move is a quick nip at Charlotte’s thigh, her teeth digging in just enough to sting, but not to cause any damage. Charlotte whimpers, however, at the sudden shift in feeling, leading Peri to bite once more.

As Peri grows closer and closer to Charlotte’s cunt, she changes off. One second, she is kissing, the next, she is biting. Charlotte is sure the playful bites will leave marks, but finds that she doesn’t really care. After all, she and Peri will be together. Already, she is sure of that, even before Peri reaches her entrance, and pushes her tongue against the fabric that covers her. The feeling causes Charlotte to grip the back of Peri’s head, fingers burying themselves in her hair. Even through her shorts and her panties, it feels incredible, and it takes all Charlotte has not to buck her hips forward.

But then, Peri pulls back. Charlotte nearly cries out, wanting nothing more than to ask why she stopped, but Peri begins tugging at the fabric between them, and Charlotte is quick to maneuver to make it as easy as possible. Before long, the meager fabric is slipping to the floor, and Charlotte feels cold air against her, though that is quickly replaced by the warmth of Peri’s breath, as she buries her face between the blonde’s thighs, tongue pressing into her wet folds immediately. 

Charlotte cries out, not at all quiet in her pleasure, as Peri proves herself talented in yet another field. This time, Charlotte can’t hold back, and begins to grind herself against Peri’s face, driving the woman’s tongue deeper into her. Charlotte’s moans grow deeper, as her pleasure rises, and Peri can’t help but feel a swelling of pride. She begins working herself into Charlotte, deeper, and faster, doing her best to pleasure the fighter. 

Her best is more than enough, as her tenacity leads Peri to hold nothing back, and soon has Charlotte at the very edge of her limit. Even as Charlotte’s moans dissolve into pathetic whimpers, even as her grip on the back of Peri’s head slackens, Peri keeps up her motions. She does not stop, even as Charlotte tenses up, only slowing when Charlotte cries out Peri’s name, throwing her head back in her intense pleasure, as the fighter’s climax crashes over her. 

As soon as she’s done, Charlotte goes limp, exhausted. Peri finally pulls back, a triumphant grin spreading across her face.

“Wasn’t that better than thinking about it, Charlotte?” Peri asks, beaming up at her. Charlotte returns the smile, before answering,

“That was better than a lot of things, Peri,” Charlotte admits.

“So, you really really love me then? You want to be with me?”

“I… I do, yeah. And I would have said that even before you were uh… so good.”

“I'm so happy! You may be a little weird, Charlotte, but I love you too! I think we're gonna be really happy together!”

“Don’t worry, I know we will be. I'll make sure of it!” Charlotte promises. “And we'll start with me showing you as good of a time as you showed me!”


End file.
